


What is wrong with Hosea

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 5





	What is wrong with Hosea

Hosea is a deer neko. He can shift himself into a deer wich is double the size of a normal deer. Where his normal human ears would be, there are only hair. On top in the middle of his head he has a beautiful great antler. And below at the same spot, the ears of his deer shape on the side of his head. In addition, he has the tail of his deer shape. It has grown over his butt on the scourge leg. 

How did he hide all this all these years? He can disappear his deer parts for three hours per day. From then on, he stays in his tent for the rest of the day. Everyone finds Hosea weird. But he's afraid that the others will throw him out of the camp. That they will hate him when they find out.

,,Hosea can I come in?" he hears Dutch say.

Hosea shrugs. Luckily, you can close the flaps from the inside, so that you can't open them from the outside.

,,Why?" Hosea asks.

,,'Cause you are everday three hours outside, and then you hide in there till the next morning. What's wrong with you?" Dutch growls.

Hosea understands Dutch's reaction. But it hurts to know that he is the one on whom Dutch is angry. He loves Dutch. And Dutch loves him. Everyone in the camp knows it. Dutch made it clear to everyone in the camp that he doesn't want to be with someone you only see three hours a day. It Hurts. It hurts every day. It was three months ago. But he still loves Dutch.

He must put an end to this. Since he hears so well, smells and see like a deer, he hears Dutch turning around and wants to leave.

,,Dutch wait!" Calls Hosea.

,,I let you in."

Hosea slowly gets up and opens the flaps. When Dutch is in the tent, he closes the flaps again. Then he sl0wly turns arround and look at Dutch. Dutch's mouth is open. He is really shocked and surprised. Hosea looks sad too the ground. 

,,I never showed myself because I'm scared of how you react. I'm sorry." Whispers Hosea sad.

Nothing happens at first. Hosea sits sadly on his bed. He hears Dutch moving. Then the bed lowers slightly to the left of him. He feels a hand on his right thigh.

,,Hey Hosea. It's cool. Why should we hate you or kick you out?" Dutch say with a soft tone.

,,I-I don't know. I'm sorry Dutch." Says Hosea. 

He is about to burst into tears. And Dutch notices that. Everyone has seen how much it hurt him when Dutch screamed at him in front of everyone in the camp that he doesn't want to be together with someone like that where you only see three hours a day. Hosea still hurts it to this day. He thinks Dutch has found someone else by now. What everyone in the camp knows. But what Hosea don't know, that Dutch has never stopped loving Hosea.

,,Hey look at me." Dutch whispers.

When Hosea does not comply, Dutch puts his index finger under Hosea's chin, forcing him to look at him. Then Dutch place a soft kiss onto Hoseas lips. The older one is just frozen. But then he reciprocates the kiss shyly.

,,I still love you Hosea. I'm sorry for what I said three months ago." Dutch whispers against Hosea's lips.

Then he kisses the older man again.

,,I love you too Dutch." Hosea whispers.

,,Are we.."

,,Yes, we're a couple now baby." Dutch whispers.

He lets go off Hoseas chin. This time Hosea kisses Dutch softly.

,,C'mon let's go outside." Dutch says.

,,Okay." Hosea says unsafe.

Then both stand up. Dutch opens the flaps, and goes outside. Hosea follows him, then let go off the flaps. He does not roll them up and bind them to the tent. He feels like all eyes scan him immediately. He feels uncomfortable.

,,Wow Hosea that's cool!" Arthur says.

Everybody agrees with Arthur.Hosea relaxes again, because he realizes that everyone finds it cool, and no one has a problem with it. Dutch kissed Hosea softly on the lips.

,,See baby. Like I said." Dutch grins.

,,Yeah. You're right. Thank you."

Then Hoaea plants a kiss on Dutch's lips. Both stand in front of Hosea's tent. Arm in Arm.


End file.
